callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Verrückt/Trivia
Trivia *This map, Nacht der Untoten, and Ascension are the only zombie maps based on areas that are in both multiplayer and single player, with this map featured in Asylum and Ring of Steel, Nacht der Untoten featured in Airfield and Hard Landing, and Ascension being featured on Executive Order and Launch. *In the starting room, at the top of the wall in between the rooms, there is a rectangular opening that can be used to throw stielhandgranates to aid allies in the other room. *If the player use the noclip cheat and flies above the power room, there is a floating sign with a zombie on it. *This is the first map to feature zombies that climb out of the ground. The others include Shi No Numa, Der Reise, Kino der Toten, Ascension, and Call of the Dead . It is unknown if Nacht der Untoten features zombies out of the ground. *Verruckt and Call of the Dead are the only Nazi Zombies maps where some zombies may run extremely fast. (World at War only) *Zombies appear to be much more intelligent as they have been shown to be able to speak and climb out of the windows if there are only a few planks missing. *The Black Ops version of Verruckt features the Winter's Howl. *The description of the map includes electroshock therapy. It probably refers to the use of eletricity in killing zombies, or maybe the asylum included patients undergoing electroshock treatment. *If the player turns the power on, then sprints to one of the balconies, they can hear some odd dancing music. It is unknown where it is coming from, however on the American side, in the window at the end of the balcony, there is a radio on a desk. *In the room with writing all over the walls, a player may notice symbols written on the walls. These symbols translate to, "Living dead," and "OHM 935". This may be a reference to Group 935. *On the end of the balcony that you see when you first come up the stairs (American side) is a poster that says "Unbeaufsichtigte kinder werden umgehend an den Zirkus verkauft." This translates to "Unattended children will be immediately sold to the circus." in German. This sign is also seen in Der Riese. *On the Juggernog perk machine, three advertisements are on it. The first one says Well that's a good nog, the second one says Made with Real Eggs and the third one says Take a tug off that sweet, sweet jug. * Right above the stairs in the Power Room is some writing, it is hard to read with the bright light flashing inside the room. It says something along the lines of "Wish often, and our wishing well will run" it cuts off. This is probably a reference to the Teddy Bear in the random weapon box, which usually comes when the box is used frequently. * You can see zombies coming out of the ground in the courtyard. This may suggest that the asylum officials may have buried dead patients and or other dead officials in the courtyard. You can see the same thing happening in empty closets in Der Riese, which implies the Nazis must have buried their dead directly under the floorboards of their active workplace. * This is the first map in which the player talks. * At times you may see a zombie stare up at the sky and clutch at their heads. This may be because the Nazi's in question were suffering from post-traumatic stress and were put in the sanatorium because they were declared insane. * If you glitch out of the map, and into the fountain area, climb to the top, there will be a mounted MG-42 you can use, however, it only does damage to zombies if they are walking. * There is a mannequin that is stabbed with multiple knives all over. It is possible to see this on the left balcony where the hole in the wall barrier is. It is also right next to one of the Mystery Box spawns. * The zombies will eventually die after a set period of time after spawning. This is so that if one gets stuck somewhere or if there is a glitch in the AI and they are left standing somewhere, unable to be hit by a player, they will eventually die and the player(s) can advance to the next round. * The name of the song that is heard when the toilet is flushed is called "Lullaby for a Dead Man", and was written and produced by Kevin Sherwood and sung by Elena Siegman. It is also the game over song for the preceding map, Nacht der Untoten. * The forest may have been set on fire by the local population to try and halt the zombies, which appears to have failed in stopping them. It is also possible that the Russians started it since they fought through the forest. They could have then burned the forest to drive out any German resistance. Also, it could have been the Germans themselves as they burned fields and bridges as they retreated back to Berlin. * It is possible that some of the zombies died from some sort of brain surgery. If you look close enough you will see a ring of staples around their head, which suggests they died from brain surgery and were then turned into zombies. *In the room with the Sawed-Off Shotgun next to the Speed Cola is a light hanging from the ceiling. If you jump into it, you can knock it around and make it swing about the room. *In the room next to the Speed Cola Machine'' ''(American side), the kitchen wall has symbols and words on it, written in what appears to be blood. The numbers written on it are "19382406 9:21". There is a verse in the Christian Bible; John 19 38-''42 that could have a relation to these numbers, since the writing on the wall is 19 38 ''24 ''and the verse is John: 19 38-''42 (Also a possible reference to Luke 19:38-42, in normal order) it could possibly mean the Nazi zombies story line is a reverse order of what the bible verse describes, although this is just a theory. It also may be a reference to a meteorite which exploded above the Earth near Chicora, Pennsylvania on June 24, 1938. This makes sense as there are many references in Shi No Numa about the origins of the zombies being created by the element Ununpentium (115 on the periodic table), which supposedly came from the meteorite. *In the room above the Thompson spawn there is a pair of wheelchairs opposite the top of the stairs. If the player stands next to the wheelchairs they can sometimes hear a group of people (Men mostly, but sometimes, very rarely, a woman too) screaming. At this point if you look down into the hole in the floor you can see shadows on the walls, as though someone is being dragged through a hole in the wall, this is an example of Ghosts. * Near the M1 Garand is a rack of metal casings. If you crouch near the lowest case, nearest to the door you can hear a baby crying and sometimes a woman screaming, suggesting that there may currently be or have been living people encased in the racks. * A man can be heard screaming in the room with the M1897 Trenchgun. * Near the switch that turns on the generator there is a hand. This hand is none other than Peter's arm (the hanging man at Shi No Numa.) The four marines you play as are a squad led by Tank Dempsey to recover Peter from the breakout, but Tank jumped ship and went with Edward Richtofen and Peter to Shi No Numa. (This is actually false because in radios in Call of the Dead Richtofen explains that Dempsey was captured by Group 935 and used as a test subject, all way before the zombie outbreak on Shi No Numa) * In the room with the electric chair you can see a hand in the right wrist strap. This either happened by officials sawing off his/her hand, or he/she were desperate to escape so he/she ripped, chopped, or sawed their hand off to escape the Asylum. * It is possible that the zombies had already attacked the Asylum before, as in the American room one of the cases are open and you can see blood marks leading to the window, as if someone was dragged through it. * There have been cases due to extreme lag that everyone is spinning, they can't stop moving, and their semi-automatic weapons become automatic. *In the Verruckt trailer on 0:24, one can see the numbers 115 at the top of the screen referring to element 115 (Ununpentium). Even though these numbers can't actually be seen in the map. *The room with the dental chair may be a reference to Elie Wiesel's book, Dawn, where one of his friends' hand was removed during torture in a dental chair in WWII Berlin. *It has been confirmed that Dempsey was one of the Marines at the Asylum. *When Verruckt just came out, an extremely rare glitch could happen; when the player turned on the generator, a bolt of electricity would engulf the room and anyone in it would instantly die. *You can break the glass in this map, though it takes several shots. This is odd, as the glass is not supposed to be bulletproof. However it might have been strengthened to prevent insane patients from cutting themselves with broken glass. *When removing debris, the debris will fly to the ceiling and stick there. However, after a while, it will simply vanish. *In the room with the dentist chair there is a desk. Sitting on the desk is a case full of surgeons' instruments. *Sometimes the sound of metal objects clashing together can be heard, usually in the Thompson spawn room. *Anyone can fire a Panzerschreck into the fountain in the middle of the map and the water will explode all over the courtyard. Sometimes it will kill the zombies still inside the courtyard. Only a Panzerschreck will work. *In the room with the Sawed-off Shotgun, in the jumble of words, symbols and numbers on the wall, there is the phrase "Teddy is a liar" written backwards. *When one of the Americans says "Shit, no power" is also a quote Tank Dempsey. *The only Pack-a-Punch weapon available in Verruckt is the M1911 'Mustang and Sally,' available only in solo mode for players who are downed and have purchased Revive Soda. This only applies to the Black Ops version of the map. *In Black Ops, there is a secret radio in this map, located on the American side, on the second floor balcony, through a boarded window. When shot, it will play music from Black Ops' campaign. It can be seen in this video. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Trivia